Batman: justicia entre las sombras (cancelada de momento)
by MisterNone
Summary: Reimaginación del universo de Batman. Bruce Wayne de niño a héroe, el surgimiento de sus enemigos, de sus aliados, y más. Con elementos sobrenaturales, nuevas personalidades y, sobre todo, nuevos o modificados orígenes para cada personaje, esto es "Batman: justicia entre las sombras". Espero reviews para continuar con la fanfic :). Respondo dudas y comentarios en el capítulo II.
1. I Familia

Martha Wayne, recientemente casada con Thomas Wayne, vivía una lujosa y millonaria gran vida junto con su esposo, ambos cirujanos de renombre, dedicados a esta labor por vocación. Una noche previa a la Navidad, en las nevadas calles de Ciudad Gótica, ella se encontraba dando un paseo en solitario, caminando por el pavimento, haciendo lo que más disfrutaba en su día franco. De pronto, un hombre de bata blanca se le aproximó. Pensó que se trataba de un compañero de trabajo, ya que su aspecto era similar al de un profesional de la medicina, pero no lograba darse cuenta de quién era… realmente no lo conocía. El hombre la tomó del brazo izquierdo con gran fuerza, provocando un agudo gemido por parte de la mujer. La calló con un gesto violento, y la condujo hacia un callejón siniestro en la parte más tenebrosa de la ciudad. La arrinconó. Martha deseaba librarse de él, pero más no podía hacer que gritar y tratar de escapar. El hombre era fuerte, de facciones marcadas y unas cuantas arrugas, aparentando rondar las cinco décadas de edad. La empujó hacia un cesto de basura metálico, con abolladuras y repleto de apestoso contenido. Allí abusó de ella.

Martha jamás dijo una palabra al respecto. Por vergüenza o temor, nunca volvió a recorrer el lugar sin la compañía de alguien más.

Doce años después, el matrimonio salía de la función de cine nocturna en el Teatro Monarca de Ciudad Gótica, con motivo del cumpleaños de su hijo Bruce. El niño notó algo extraño en las desoladas calles.

- ¡Esperen! ¿No escuchan eso? Alguien está en peligro.

- ¿Qué dices, hijo? Con tu madre no oímos nada.

Bruce muchas veces escuchaba lo que los demás no, como si hubiera desarrollado un oído que no era humano, más bien como el de un animal.

Un delincuente enmascarado se apareció enseguida. Parecía estar escapando de la ley. Prontamente, se vio aturdido, confundido, se notaba en su mirar. La familia Wayne, desprotegida, trató de escapar del bandido. Corrieron, agarrados de las manos, pero dos disparos fueron directo hacia ellos: el señor Thomas y su esposa cayeron débiles al adoquinado. El pequeño tuvo la desgracia de ver su agonía. De rodillas, entre ambos cuerpos, Bruce quebraba en un llanto, rodeado de la espesa sangre de sus padres. Para cuando un oficial llegó al lugar, los cuerpos ya eran cadáveres. El malhechor había huido sin dejar rastro.

- Mi nombre es James. Acompáñame, muchacho, no te haremos daño. Necesitamos que nos cuentes que es lo que ocurrió… Todo estará bien.


	2. II Selina

- Señor Wayne, – interrumpió el mayordomo Albert, un hombre de escasos cabellos blancos y un pequeño y fino bigote aún de color negro – la señorita Selina ya se encuentra en el sofá del salón principal.

- Bien, Albert. Subiré de inmediato. Procura que no se aproxime hasta aquí.

- Tengo todo controlado, señor… Con su permiso… - pronunció retirándose de la guarida ubicada en el subsuelo de la mansión. Era un lugar oscuro, muy grande (abarcaba todo el perímetro del edificio) y de un frío intenso. Allí, Bruce realizaba sus investigaciones, dejaba los registros de estas, y además poseía un moderno y altamente tecnológico ordenador que le brindaba el acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de toda Ciudad Gótica.

* * *

- Hola, Bruce… - dijo la mujer, con una tímida sonrisa y en un tono muy sensual.

- Selina… no te esperaba tan pronto.

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces quieres que me vaya? – fingió un pequeño gesto de tristeza, iluminándosele los ojos.

- Claro que no, mi amor… - la tomó por el hombro y besó su frente con delicadeza - ¿Estas lista?

- Sí, por supuesto. Vine antes porque habíamos chequeado mal el horario. El show que a ti te interesa comienza en diez minutos.

Subieron a la lujosa limosina que había heredado de Thomas Wayne. Albert era el encargado de conducir el vehículo. Desde el espejo retrovisor, observaba a la pareja que aparentaba ser la más feliz del mundo. Pequeñas sonrisas, intercambios de miradas… Pero Albert no miraba con tan buenos ojos a los jóvenes, como sí lo había hecho la prensa. Él pensaba que había algo detrás de la señorita de cabello oscuro, liso hasta la mitad de su espalda, descubierta por el fino vestido negro de seda que llevaba, el cual remarcaba sus perfectas curvas. Al lado de Bruce, se veía tan delgada y débil que nadie sospecharía de lo que el mayordomo y chofer: creía que era una delincuente, que estaba detrás de los robos de joyas de los últimos días, pues las características físicas coincidían con las de la criminal enmascarada en las cámaras de seguridad de las joyerías de Gótica. Claro que el señor Wayne estaría ciego ante esa suposición, y es por eso que aún no le había comentado lo que opinaba.

Al inicio del espectáculo, los maestros de ceremonia hicieron su aparición para presentar, el que sería, el primer y último show de "Los Grayson Voladores".


	3. III Infortunio

- ¡Bienvenidos, góticos! – gritó con alegría la mujer que vestía como un arlequín. Su atuendo combinaba los colores rojo oscuro y negro, con detalles que parecían diamantes de una baraja de naipes, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero con cascabeles, y una máscara cubría sus ojos, mas sus labios colorados llamaban la atención a su rostro.

- ¡Inauguraremos el espectáculo con el acto más aplaudido hasta el momento! ¡Hemos recorrido ciudades, y nadie fue tan aplaudido como ellos! – dijo su compañero, un hombre de cabello verdoso y largo hasta los hombros, que lucía un traje violáceo y atraía la mirada también hacia su boca, pues esta era aún más colorada que la de la mujer, y además su gran sonrisa provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad en los ciudadanos concurrentes, incluso en Bruce, quien se caracterizaba por la seriedad extrema.

- ¡Sean bienvenidos… "Los Grayson voladores"!

El público se puso de pie y aplaudió por medio minuto. De pronto, tres personas se hicieron presentes en medio de la carpa. Los maestros de ceremonia se retiraron. Una melodía amena comenzó a sonar, mientras que dos de los artistas subían por una larga escalera aferrada a un poste, paralelo a otro poste por el cual subía el integrante restante del trío. Por un lado, madre e hijo (una pequeña criatura de unos doce años de edad), y del otro, el padre del niño, un hombre alto y musculoso. El volumen de la música se volvió más alto, lo que significaba que el acto debía iniciar. Lo inauguró el hombre: quedó sujeto boca abajo por los laterales del trapecio. Todo mundo se maravilló. Le siguieron madre e hijo, ambos en el mismo trapecio, que estrechando las manos, dieron una voltereta doble, lo que sorprendió aún más a los espectadores.

La función continuaba, pero algo hizo que Bruce se volviera intranquilo: había percibido el sonido de un arma siendo cargada. Observó detalladamente cada rincón de la carpa desde su asiento. Nada extraño tenía lugar. Sin embargo, de repente, alguien con la cara y el rostro cubiertos, pues llevaba un largo tapado de cuero negro, surgió de entre quienes disfrutaban del circo y, desde su butaca, apuntó con una escopeta a los padres del niño trapecista, dando justo en los blancos. El hombre y la mujer cayeron desde gran altura, quedando el pequeño sujeto a una tela que decoraba el lugar, de manera milagrosa.

Se desató un terrible caos. La gente corría de un lado a otro, buscando la salida que no podían encontrar debido a la desesperación. Cuando un grupo de personas logró abrir la tienda, el resto lo siguió, vaciando el lugar, sin dar lugar a la desaparición del pánico, que persistía pese a la factible huida. Bruce dio órdenes a Selina de dirigirse a la limosina que se hallaba aparcada a la distancia de una cuadra. Albert aguardaría en ella hasta que el show finalizara.

- ¡¿Pero por qué tú no sales?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- ¡Apresúrate! – le dio un pequeño empujón como para que saliera de aquel sitio.

Ella no preguntó más y se dio prisa por abandonar la gran carpa. El asesino ya no estaba, seguramente se había mezclado entre los horrorizados para poder escapar rápidamente.

Ya nadie quedaba dentro más que Bruce y el niño. Se acercó a él y le brindó su mano, ayudándole a bajar de la tela. El chiquillo lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, derramando lágrimas sobre su brazo fornido. La sangre circundante le trajo el recuerdo del acontecimiento más terrible de su infancia.


End file.
